


Running, Running, Running Into You

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Major Flirting, Poor Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas is clumsy, Minho's not. Thomas still swears up and down it's Minho's fault though. (Spoiler, let's be honest, it probably is)Or the 5+1 fic this fandom needs more of.





	1. The Antisocial Party (Only One Antisocial Allowed, Please)

**Author's Note:**

> If you get secondhand embarrassment, I don't know if you should read this man. Mine was just sorta cringing inside and crying while writing it but I was like fuck it, I'm doing it,

Thomas generally wasn’t one for the party scene. The loud booming music, cheap alcohol and tons of overly hormonal people shoved into a small house just didn’t do it for him. _Especially_ the people. Social Interaction.

Shudder. (And yes, the capitals were intended and very much needed, okay?)

If he had his way he wouldn’t be here, to begin with but Newt, one of his only friends, was throwing the party and forced him here against his will. Newt never really did care for his feelings and if _that_ wasn’t an inclination he needed new friends, he had no idea what was.

Thomas grimaced, both caused by the situation he was in and the shitty beer he just knocked back. If only to help him cope. He shoved his way through the crowd, making his way to Newt’s room. He spent enough time fidgeting awkwardly in a secluded corner. He kept his eyes firmly on the floor in front of him as he walked and that was probably the main reason he didn’t notice the brick wall he knocked into. 

Still, that wasn’t normal. He knew Newt’s house more than he knew his own. He could walk through it blindfolded and not hit a single thing unless Newt decided to rearrange his furniture. While Thomas stared at the floor like an idiot, the mystery solved itself. Quite loudly, actually. 

“Shuck! You made me drop something!” 

Oh God. (Again, needed capitals.)

He hit a _person._ Thomas cringed internally just as the person’s words registered in his mind. Stifling a curse, he dropped down to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, let me help you find it. What was it?” 

Silence met his ears. He hesitantly glanced up to see- wow okay, _hot_ person alert, geez- smirk down at him, dark eyes burning with something Thomas didn’t particularly want to place. “My heterosexuality. What’s your name, gorgeous?” He purred, throwing a saucy wink in. 

Thomas blinked in reply. 

“Uhh, T-thomas”

“Well Thomas, I’m Minho. You’ll be needing that.”

Thomas gulped. 

Apparently, Minho _didn’t_ mean for sex. Instead, he checked Thomas out before smiling and leaving. Just like that. 

_This_ was the reason he didn’t like people. After standing there for a couple minutes, an _what the everloving fuck just happened humanity what_ expression on his face, he stumbled into Newt’s room. Finally. Thomas threw himself on the bed before rubbing at his sore knees. He couldn’t believe he had gotten on his knees for Minho just like that. 

….No, he wasn’t at _all_ disappointed. 

He rolled over and tugged one of Newt’s many pillows across his face before shutting out the world. It wasn’t worth it anyway. 

Hours later, he was woken by Newt stumbling drunkenly into his room. Normally, Newt wouldn’t care he snatched his bed but normally, Newt wasn’t bringing Tall, Dark and Emotionless to his bed either. So naturally, he was sexiled. Ugh.

The party was in its last dregs, mostly people to drunk to know when to stop and Thomas did not want to go face them. If there was one thing he hated more than people, it was drunk people. The only other option would be to slip out the bathroom window. It was the lowest to the ground and easy to jump so he headed there. 

Thomas leaned his back against the door and exhaled. The night was a total bust and a waste of his time. He needed to learn how to say no to Newt. 

“Rough night?”

Thomas startled and hit the floor before he registered the words. From his new vantage spot of the bathroom floor, he blearily recognized Minho propped up in the tub, eyebrow raised and a bottle of moonshine in his hand and croaked out “You could say that” 

Minho laughed and patted the tub next to him. Thomas looked, shrugged and joined him. It was a tight fit and they were facing opposite ways but it didn’t matter. They passed the moonshine back and forth, taking sips in silence as dawn slowly approached. Minho fell asleep but Thomas stayed up, staring at the ceiling. 

Then he slid out the window as the birds started calling,not looking back and not noticing Minho watching him go.


	2. The Library is Always Full of Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) ) ) )

A couple of days after fleeing from the hot stranger, Minho, Thomas was at a place more his scene. The campus library. Blessed quietness, not as many people and books. That was why he was here actually. One of his professors, the rat one, assigned an essay on a book Thomas didn't have. Of course, his professor being the devil (Call me Mephistopheles!) refused to let him borrow one of the books in his possession overnight. 

Hence the library. 

He was currently browsing the books, eyebrows furrowed in gentle concertation, as he trailed his fingers across the aged spines...ah-ha! The book he needed was placed right above him. On a shelf he couldn’t reach. Stretching fruitlessly on his tiptoes, he didn’t notice a librarian’s assistant walking towards him to shelf books. 

This assistant’s strong arms were filled with many books, partially obscuring his vision enough that he didn’t notice the figure in front of him. 

Thomas yelped in surprise, adding to the cacophony of books crashing to the floor and another gasp of surprise as a heavy weight fell on top of him, leaving him pinned to the bookcase. One arm was still stretched forward towards his book while the other gave him purchase on the shelf in front of him. There was a dark tan hand beside his and a tight grip on his waist. 

His face was pressed against the books in front of him, turned to the side while the other person’s face was shoved into his neck.

There was a groan against his flesh, sending goosebumps skittering across before he realized something with growing dread. He _knew_ that voice. He screwed his eyes shut, wondering why his life was such a mess and hoping- no praying, isn’t that supposed to work more?- that it wasn’t who he thought it was. 

“Minho?” 

His fears were confirmed but not by who he thought would answer. Thomas recalled how Newt scolded him for running away from Minho and figured this was just karma. Yup, never going to ignore Newt again.

“Minho! There is no sex permitted in the library, _especially_ when you should be _working_!” 

Thomas wanted to shrivel up and die. He was completely mortified. 

Minho (which scratch that his professor wasn’t the devil, _MInho was_ ) didn’t seem to agree.

“Aw, Tessa but he’s so pretty!” Thomas was sure he was with his sweaty skin and ugly tomato flush. He was never going to the campus library ever again. “Just go play with your boy toy somewhere else, please, after your shift. Don’t break him though, he’s my favorite regular” 

Yeah, Thomas was definitely never going to the campus library ever again. Ever. 

“Life would be so much better if I was a toothbrush,” Thomas mumbled into the shelf, accepting the fact that god hated him. Apparently, it was true that god was against the gays. Nice to know. He looked up, realizing that Minho and Teresa had stopped bickering and were staring at him. Minho with a highly arched eyebrow and Teresa’s was strangely sympathetic.

“I say that every day when Minho comes in for his shift,” Teresa said sagely, completely ignoring Minho’s indignant ‘Hey!’.”Although that would mean leaving Brenda so I just suffer through the hell” 

“Maybe not a toothbrush though, I used to masturbate with one. Imagine how gross it’ll be if you were a toothbrush. Nah, I want to be a Disney movie, everyone will love me.” 

“Ah-ha!,” Minho cried out, expression several shades of _well this doesn’t bode well for you, tommy boy._ Thomas felt a foreboding feel creep across and desperately wished to be that toothbrush like right now. 

“You want to be a toothbrush so you can be in my mouth, huh, Thomas?” he purred out, dipping his head into Thomas’ neck and licking a hot stripe up to his ear. 

Thomas managed to choke, shriek, die and ascend to heaven is a few short seconds. He stumbled back, knocking Minho over and then followed him. Of course, he landed across Minho’s hips. Damn his clumsiness. Teresa watched the two with an altogether unimpressed look on her face before a mischievous look overtook her face and she whipped out her phone. 

_Click._

“I’m going to send this to everyone that knows you two” 

Well. Thomas always knew that Teresa would betray him one day. Propping himself up, he narrowed his eyes at her and snapped, “I hope a ceiling gives out on you and you die. _Alone.”_

Minho wolf-whistled, slapping a heavy hand on Thomas’ back. “Damn son! Didn’t know you had it in you!” 

“Good job Thomas, you made your daddy proud of you,” Teresa said sugar sweetly, eyes glinting with the evil that _totally_ resided in her soul. 

Thomas hoped the long, _hard_ thing he felt on his thigh was a gun that he could use to shoot himself with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmMMMmm leave that comment if you enjoyed boo since you obviously cant leave kudos twice


	3. Been a Wreck Together Since 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, the total opposite of me

Thomas was one hundred percent serious when he said he was never going to the campus library again. Yup, that was why he was currently leaving it with a brand new book. His thirst for knowledge just happened to be more urgent than avoiding Minho’s thirst for him. Thank god, Minho wasn’t there today. 

Teresa was though and she just watched Thomas with a sly smirk, eyes catching on the bruise on his neck. 

He let her believe what she wanted. Hell, he encouraged it. It was way better than admitting his house had stupidly high shelves and he fell off the counter trying to grab a plate. Which did not happen. Thomas had no clue where the actual origin of the bruise came from, yes he was sure, Newt, thank you very much. 

Anyway, the book was extremely interesting and his nose was glued to the pages as he walked. His earbuds softly crooned Red Hot Chilli Peppers and Thomas was utterly dead to the world. It was a nice day and he decided to relax in the shade of his favorite tree.

His feet started taking him to his destination, unnoticing of those in his path. He was so absorbed in his book that he didn’t take any notice when he started to veer off the grass. He continued walking for a few minutes and absentmindedly noted when the grass turned into sun-heated pavement. 

“Hey! Watch out!”

Thomas jerked his head up at the yell...just in time to see a rather familiar figure barrel into him. 

Ah. Guess he found Minho. 

Minho, dripping with sweat and panting heavily into Thomas’ neck. Thomas’ functioning brain left the server a long time ago. Probably when God joined. He stared over Minho’s shoulder with wide eyes and a soul tired of even trying. “What happened to your neck?”

His neck? What was wrong with it, other than his Adam's apple bobbing nervously approximately every two milliseconds? Oh, wait, probably the bruise. Yeah, that would make more sense. 

“Oh, you did,” At Minho’s raised eyebrow, he hastily corrected himself, “You know, according to your nosy coworker. I couldn’t even check my book out without her recommending types of concealer. She said she’ll give the list to you.” 

‘Nah, I would put it higher up so everyone could see. Like this.” As soon as the words left Minho’s mouth, there was a wet tongue circling his throat before starting to suck at a spot just under his jaw. Thomas proceeded to choke on whatever salvia was left in his throat. That didn’t stop his traitorous hands from wrapping around Minho’s shoulders and pulling him closer. 

“Hey Minho! You done molesting my best friend?” Harriet jogged up, a devious smirk covering her face as she surveyed the scene. She knocked Thomas’ shoulder with her foot, smiling at him. “Hey Tommy, you definitely picked the wrong one here. Minho, c’mon. I have a date with Sonya later and she’ll skin me alive if I’m late again. We have to finish practice. Or did you forget you had actual responsibilities for once?” 

Minho grumbled into his neck, dropping his head onto Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas patted his shoulder consoling as he grinned up at Harriet. “You mean our best friend’s little sister was the right choice?”

Harriet grimaced, probably remembering the frosty anger from Newt when she and Sonya told them. “Okay but she _seduced_ me, first of all. Second of all, he is now screwing my older brother so we are even.”

“C.mon Harri, he’s just getting his revenge.” She rolled her eyes at him, narrowing them in mock outrage. “Whatever. Minho, we have to go. I can’t be in the presence of nonbelievers in the magic of my relationship.” Harriet sniffed. 

Minho rolled out of him, grasping Harriet’s hand and leaving both smirking down at him. He slowly raised a hand to his neck in confusion and his eyes widened. “Minho!” Said devil laughed and sauntered off with a wink. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to look at that list!” He tossed over his shoulder. Thomas dropped his head back onto the pavement and wondered if Harriet was right. She usually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm totally writing a spin-off of Sonya seducing Harriet


	4. Some People Say There's Nothing Really Real Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 seems to be fucking up my indents but im too tired to deal with html editor i might go back later and fix it, might not. just ignore it pls n thank you okay bye

“Thomas, leave me the _fuck_ alone. It’s two in the goddamn morning and I have a test tomorrow!” said words were accompanied by Gally shoving him off his bed. Rude. Thomas muffled a groan and more importantly, his displeasure in Gally’s carpet. He flopped over and stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars glued haphazardly over the wall from when they had gotten drunk before. “You are supposed to care about your best friend in crisis, you ass! I could have _cancer_!” 

“Do you?”

“Well no-”

“Then I’ve heard enough, leave me alone.” The cheap dorm bed squeaked as Gally rolled over and silence settled over the two for a few moments. “You’re not my roommate anymore, how did you even get in?” Thomas spent a few moments mulling over this as he wondered if he should tell the truth. It was better to tell the truth with Gally, though, he would totally shank a person over something petty. “I...may have broken a window” Again, silence. Even the crickets drew silence as if they smelt the upcoming drama. 

“Thomas, I live on the fifth floor.” 

“Yeah, I know. I cut myself on your neighbor’s cactus. Who the fuck keeps a cactus on their windowsill? It’s okay though because I used that stupid thing to break your window.” Thomas rambled as Gally slowly rolled back over and stared at him. The older boy sighed long-sufferingly as he drew himself up and flicked the lights on. “Where did you hurt yourself?”

Thomas blinked up at him like a clueless baby deer, which he _was_ , and lifted his left foot up. There was blood everywhere and it looked like some cactus needles were stuck. Gally immediately flew into mode as he squawked in outrage and scrambled over the edge of the bed to Thomas.”Why didn’t you tell me this first!”

“Because I needed to talk to you.” Thomas huffed, drawing his arms into himself. 

“Thomas you fucking idiot.” 

 

Later, as Thomas was perched on Gally’s bathroom counter, Gally peered up at his best friend from where he was cleaning the wound and inspected him quietly. Thomas wasn’t rambling his head off and it worried him. He was alternating between biting, licking and sucking his lips as he did when he was nervous and his eyes were drawn together looking way too much like a kicked puppy for Gally’s liking. As he reached for the bandages, he resolved to kick someone’s ass. 

Gally flicked a hand on Thomas’ leg and when the brunet looked down at him, he raised an eyebrow. Thomas shook his head silently and Gally’s hand smoothed it’s way down Thomas’ calf and silently accepted it. 

“Well, you definitely can’t walk on that foot,” He sighed as he picked himself up. “C.mon.” 

As the two curled up on Gally’s bed as they used to when Thomas got homesick or Gally got scared of thunder, he decided to find out what was bothering Thomas in the morning. Morning came fast and Thomas was still asleep when Gally woke up. He spared a glance to his friend’s foot and sent off a text to another friend. Thomas couldn’t possibly get to his class on time with that foot and Gally’s was on the other side of campus. 

He was nursing his second cup of coffee when Thomas stumbled in like the dead and chugged the coffee Gally gave him like it was water and he couldn’t feel the scalding hot liquid. He observed his friend and gently probed, “What did you want to talk about last night?” _Before you lost your nerve_ he added silently. 

Thomas screwed his eyes up and dropped his head on the counter. Not before refilling his cup of coffee. Of course. Emotional talks wouldn’t stop Thomas’ priorities. “There’s a guy,” He admitted, “And I can’t tell if he actually likes me or he’s screwing with me. I mean, how could he actually like me?” Thomas laughed self-deprecating. Gally felt a creeping horror crept into his head as he remembered that Minho was suddenly happier and always spent the time in their shared class talking about ‘the guy of his life, god he’s so perfect’. 

Minho was so in love with Thomas and Thomas thought it was a joke. 

Before he could open his mouth, the doorbell rang and Gally realized just exactly _who_ he had called to pick Thomas up. His eyes swung wildly from Thomas to the door as he desperately tried to figure out what to do. Too late.

Thomas opened the door and Gally could see the myriad of emotions flicker through his face before settling on an angry hurt that made Gally feel sick. He twisted to look at Gally and Gally wanted to die. 

“Is this some fucking joke to you? God, you haven’t changed at all Gally. Still the same old bully who likes to ruin people’s lives.” Tears were starting to fall from his eyes and then Thomas shoved his way past a startled Minho and hobbled down the hallway. 

Minho looked confused but as soon as Thomas shoved past him, he took off after him with a ‘Thomas, wait!”

Gally slowly slid down the counter as he remembered the way he used to bully Thomas in high school and paid a person to pretend to be his friend, only to humiliate him in front of the entire school.

Gally started to cry, uncaring of the still open door and the argument he could hear in the hallway that sounded like Thomas and Minho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the last chapter and how Minho just gave Thomas a hickey without really consenting i guess? and I realized a lot of you were probably confused so this chapter is sorta trying to smooth it over. Story time! One of my exes was like that. Before we started dating, we flirted a lot and he would kiss me or make me kiss him and I was always so confused about it and I didn't really think about the last chapter. Also unnecessary angst because I've had a horrible week! Anyway my favorite thominho songs are The End of The World by My Darling Fury, Die for You by Starset and Run by BMTH. What's yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! The second chapter will be up when I finish the third chapter. I'm aiming for next week but watch school kick my ass. It's pretty short but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
